geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie The Pooh Lost Episode-Winnie's Death
It was a sunny day that day, I'll never forget that. In fact I won't forget most of that day. Let me explain.... "MOM!" I yelled. "What honey?" My mom tried to stay calm of my yelling. "Winnie!" She knew what that mean't, when I wanted to watch Winnie The Pooh I'd yell that. "Ok honey, I'll turn it on." She turned on the TV and switched it to Disney Channel. "Yay!" I remember the TV turning on and the episode beginning, oh god the episode. It started with the title, it said "Winnie's Death." Being only 7 I didn't even know what that meant. So I sat down and just waited for the show to start. It started with Winnie the pooh waking up from his bed, by now I realized it skipped the intro, he looked around and heard a knock at the door. He got up and looked around once more. "Hello?" Winnie the Pooh said in a nervous tone. "Is anybody out there?" He walked up to his door and opened it but nobody was there, not even his friends. "I swear I heard a knock at the door!" yelled Winnie the Pooh. He looked around and fell on his knees. "I DON'T DESERVE THIS!" he said as he started punching the dirt. He stopped and stared at his hands. They had hyper realistic bruise marks on them. I still watched, eyes wide open. "I'M GOING TO KILL EVERYBODY IN THE HUNDRED ACRE WOOD FOR THIS!" yelled Winnie The Pooh. I kept staring. "Let's go destroy them!" he said once more. He got up and walked, soon he came upon Tigger "HI FRIEND!" said Winnie The Pooh. Tigger than shook his hand and said "Hello Pooh bear, it's nice to see you!" Winnie The Pooh took an axe out of nowhere. "TIME TO DIE TIGGER!" Winnie The Pooh yelled as he swung the axe at Tigger but missed. I stood there, staring. "GET THAT DANGEROUS WEAPON AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Tigger as he started to run away. Pooh than started chasing after Tigger with the axe, after 14 seconds of Pooh chasing Tigger with the axe, Tigger than ran into Kanga and Roo's house. Tigger than banged his hands on the door, Kanga opened it. "Well hello Tigger." said Kanga. Tigger had a horrified look on his face. Roo than popped out of Kanga's pouch and asked "Is there something wrong?" Tigger than yelled "That Pooh bear has gone insane! He tried to kill me with an axe!" Kanga than said "Oh dear, that doesn't sound good." "Is there something that we can do to stop him?" asked Tigger. "I know what we can do!" said Roo. It than cuts to Winnie The Pooh still carrying his axe looking for Tigger. He than yelled "IF I DON'T FIND THAT TIGGER, I'LL GO OUT OF MY MIND!" He than sees Kanga and Roo's house and starts walking towards it. When he reaches the front door, Suddenly Tigger came out with an M16 in his hands and started shooting Pooh. After Pooh was shot, he fell to the ground and died. Luckily, there was no blood, but there were bullet holes all over were Pooh was shot. Tigger than said angrily "That's what you get for trying to kill me Pooh bear." Kanga and Roo than came outside. Roo than said "Well, looks like Pooh has learned his lesson!" Kanga than said "I agree with you little Roo!" Kanga and Roo than went back inside their house and Tigger bounced away like he usually does. The episode than ended and said FIN. After that the screen cut to static. I turned off the TV and walked to my mom. "So how was the episode? I couldn't speak after what I've seen. "My goodness son! It seems you don't want to speak, Why don't you go to your room until you can tell me what's wrong." I then walked away from her and went to my room to play with my legos. This episode for me, Was terrible and scary. I will never see Winnie The Pooh the same way ever again. Category:We need comments! Category:For The Shadow Reader